


Les héros de l’humanité

by Kristaline



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristaline/pseuds/Kristaline
Summary: Après des mois de déceptions professionnelles, Valence accepta de participer à la grande guignolée en tant que bénévole. Or, sans le savoir, elle était jumelée à une étoile montante de la danse.





	Les héros de l’humanité

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon cadeau de Noël pour mes fidèles lecteurs. Joyeuses Fêtes!

Le réveille-matin sortit abruptement Valence de son sommeil sans rêves. Paniquée, elle interrompit l’alarme avant de se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle elle avait programmé l’appareil la veille. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit en poussant une longue plainte. Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté de participer à cet événement?

Depuis des mois, elle cherchait en vain un emploi dans son domaine, mais avec les compressions budgétaires, il était difficile pour les organismes d’embaucher une psychologue à temps plein. Elle songeait à ouvrir sa propre clinique, mais quel client accepterait de sacrifier son épicerie pour une heure de réconfort? Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde, songeait-elle tristement.

Mais aujourd’hui n’était pas un temps consacré au cafard! Si sa présence ne pouvait qu’être bénéfique à la cause, elle se devait d’être là! Rassemblant toute sa volonté, Valence se leva de son lit, prit quelques vêtements sélectionnés avec soin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La douche fut rapide. Notamment parce que le propriétaire avait installé des économiseurs d'eau dans tout le bloc appartements afin d’éviter de payer une taxe sur l’eau beaucoup trop onéreuse à son goût. Mais Valence ne protesta pas. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour s’habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Un luxe dont elle ne voulait pas se priver.

Entre deux bouchés de rôtie, elle consulta la météo sur son téléphone cellulaire. On annonçait une journée ensoleillée avec une température maximale de 23 °C. Ce qui était en dessous de la moyenne pour un 7 décembre. Mais Valence ne s’en préoccupa pas. Au contraire, elle était ravie de participer à la grande guignolée dans des conditions agréables. Cependant, il y avait un détail qui inquiétait la jeune femme.

Avec quelle personnalité allait-elle être jumelée?

 

***

 

Valence se rendit au lieu désigné par les bénévoles, soit la Place Émilie-Gamelin, située au coin de la rue Berri et du boulevard de Maisonneuve. Selon les organisateurs, c’était un lieu favorable à la collecte des dons. De l’autre côté, la Grande Bibliothèque offrait l’air conditionné aux visiteurs en quête de fraîcheur alors que les étudiants, sortant de la station Berri-UQAM, se rendaient à l’université pour la fin de session. Certes, ces derniers n’étaient pas riches, mais ils étaient davantage sensibilisés aux effets néfastes de la pauvreté. Qui sait s’ils ne vont pas donner la monnaie réservée à leur dose de café en échange d’une conscience soulagée?

Arrivant sur place aux alentours de 7 h 45, Valence sirota longuement le café de sa tasse réutilisable en cherchant son partenaire du regard. Bien qu’elle ne l’ait jamais rencontré en personne, elle avait tant entendu parler de lui. Sensiblement du même âge qu’elle, il entreprenait une carrière enviable. Snobé par les critiques lors de son premier rôle, une pomme de terre, il était dorénavant au sommet de sa gloire. En ce moment, il participait à toutes les entrevues pour la promotion du tout dernier spectacle de la troupe de danse dans laquelle il faisait partie. Car oui, il était danseur. Danseur de ballet, pour être précis.

\- Valence Leclerc, je présume?

Valence sursauta, avalant de travers son café. En se retournant, elle vit la personne qui l’avait interpellée. Grand, élancé, il avait le profil d’un danseur étoile. Ses cheveux bruns, en bataille, étaient habituellement lissés au gel, le rendant presque méconnaissable. Par contre, elle n’avait pas oublié cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, sans malice, qui laissait paraître la passion sans borne que cet homme avait pour son art.

Il s’appelait Stéphane Pouliot. Et il était une des personnes les moins prétentieuses de la communauté artistique montréalaise.

À la vue de Valence, qui reprit son souffle en toussant, il se confondit en excuses.

\- Pardon! Je voulais pas vous faire peur!

\- Ça va…

\- Alors, c’est vous la célèbre Valence Leclerc?

Il lui saisit la main, la secouant énergétiquement.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que je puisse vous rencontrer en personne! Comment c’était, aller dans l’espace?

Valence retira brusquement sa main. Sur le coup de l’émotion, elle avait envie de lui hurler que ce n’était pas de ses affaires. De justesse, elle se retint et se comporta de façon plus civilisée.

\- C’était… pas mal.

Souhaitant à tout prix changer de sujet, elle proposa un plan d’action à son partenaire pour la récolte des dons. Malheureusement, derrière le sourire poli du jeune homme, elle devinait son embarras. Le mal était déjà fait. La journée allait être longue…

 

***

 

L’heure de dîner approchait et Valence et son partenaire ne s’étaient pas reparlé depuis leur première conversation, se contentant d’adresser uniquement la parole aux passants. Même Alpin, la mascotte alpaga qui s’était jointe à eux plus tard, n’arrivait pas à dissiper le malaise. La psychologue n’en voulait plus au jeune homme de l’avoir questionnée sur son passage sur le Romano Fafard. En tant qu’aspirante à l’équipage, elle était devenue une semi-célébrité, ce qui expliquait sa participation à la grande guignolée. Toutefois, elle aurait préféré acquérir cette reconnaissance dans de meilleures circonstances…

Elle se souvenait avoir passé quatre heures en compagnie du capitaine Patenaude, qui lui faisait visiter le vaisseau spatial tout en sirotant des cocktails. Et c’était tout. Quelques heures plus tard, le capitaine avait annoncé qu’il choisissait Yolande Grignon à titre de psychologue de l’équipage. Cette décision avait laissé un goût amer à Valence, qui était pourtant certaine d’obtenir le poste.

Si au moins elle avait une explication logique à ce refus, un comportement inacceptable aux yeux du capitaine… Malheureusement, elle s’était comportée de manière professionnelle. N’ayant pas côtoyé Mme Grignon tout le long du voyage, elle ne pouvait juger les aptitudes de sa rivale, d’autant plus que cette dernière, sourde-muette, avait rarement utilisé le langage des signes en sa présence.

Et la revoilà sur Terre, alors que le Romano Fafard était parti vers les confins de l’univers. Pendant que tous les Terriens tournaient leur regard vers le ciel, espérant un miracle, elle se retrouvait seule, en compagnie de ses doutes. Si elle ne pouvait sauver l’humanité, si elle ne pouvait plus exercer son métier, quelle était sa place, maintenant?

\- Valence?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la mascotte alpaga.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dîner tout de suite? Ou tu préfères que j’y aille en premier?

Même si Valence commençait à avoir faim, elle n’avait pas envie de quitter les lieux. Pas tant qu’elle se soit expliqué avec M. Pouliot. Aussi bien profiter de l’absence de la mascotte pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

\- Non, ça ira. Tu peux partir tout de suite.

\- Je vais pas m’absenter très longtemps. À plus tard!

\- Prends ton temps, Lapin!

\- Alpin!

Valence réprima un rire alors que la mascotte alpaga s’éloignait. Ce dernier traversait la rue sans avoir la crainte de se faire écraser. Après tout, avec le prix extravagant de l’essence, les propriétaires de voiture étaient une exception. À vrai dire, on voyait plus souvent des autobus parcourir la ville, même si l’état de leur carrosserie laissait à désirer.

Profitant d’un léger moment de répit, elle chercha du regard son partenaire, dans l’espoir de s’excuser pour sa rudesse. En ce moment, le danseur de ballet était en pleine conversation avec une femme d’âge mûr aux cheveux blonds grisonnants. Cependant, en examinant le langage corporel du jeune homme, la psychologue devinait qu’il n’était pas à l’aise devant la passante, pourtant si enjouée.

\- Mais voyons! Tu me reconnais pas? Ginette Nadeau. Je travaillais pour ton père!

\- Je suis désolée, madame, mais je vous reconnais pas.

\- Bon, c’est vrai que je suis pu jeune jeune, mais on s’est déjà croisé y’a au moins vingt ans. T’étais haut d’même!

\- Vous… Vous devez me confondre avec une autre personne.

\- Non, je peux pas me tromper! C’est bien toi, Brad?

\- Ne m’appelez pas comme ça!

La dame recula, surprise par la réaction violente de l’artiste. Le regard gêné, elle répondit :

\- Je… je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles…

Elle reprit son chemin, attristée de la tournure des événements. Entre temps, Valence se précipita aux côtés de M. Pouliot, qui reprenait, tant bien que mal, le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Ça va?

Le danseur étoile, prenant constamment de grandes respirations, hocha de la tête en guise de réponse. La psychologue se doutait bien que la présence de la dame avait éveillé de mauvais souvenirs, mais crut bon de ne pas le questionner à ce sujet. C’était jour de grande guignolée. Il fallait évoquer l’esprit des Fêtes, même s’il n’y avait plus de neige depuis une éternité.

 

***

 

Alpin étant revenu de son heure de dîner, Valence et M. Pouliot purent aller chercher leur repas au restaurant de _fast-food_ le plus proche, pour ensuite le déguster sur un banc inoccupé de la gare d’autobus. La jeune femme croyait que son partenaire s’était remis du récent incident, mais en s’apercevant qu’il touchait à peine son sous-marin, elle n’eut pas le choix d’intervenir.

\- Veuillez pardonner ma déformation professionnelle… mais je sens que vous n’allez pas bien depuis tantôt.

\- C’est rien... Ça doit être le stress de ma prochaine pratique.

\- Et pourtant, lors de notre rencontre, vous étiez plutôt détendu. Même si j’admets que je n’ai pas agi de la bonne façon avec vous, ce n’est rien à côté d’elle…

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

Valence notait de la nervosité dans la voix du jeune homme. Ravie d’avoir visé juste avec son hypothèse, elle poursuivit :

\- J’ignore ce qu’elle vous a fait il y a vingt ans, mais il y a sûrement une raison si vous cherchez à tout  prix à l’éviter.

Dégoûté, M. Pouliot haussa le ton.

\- Je sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais Mme Nadeau n’a rien fait de mal!

\- Mais vous agissez comme si vous vouliez fuir. Si ce n’est pas elle, c’est quoi? Votre passé?

\- Mais c’est quoi cette manie de me faire une psychanalyse surprise sur un banc? Je peux ben comprendre pourquoi ils vous ont pas prise sur le Romano Fafard!

Sous le coup de la colère, Valence gifla son partenaire. Ce qu’elle ignorait, par contre, c’est que la main qui giflait tenait également son sous-marin. Et le sandwich, sous le coup de la gifle, se défit sur le visage du danseur de ballet et finit son trajet sur le plancher de la gare.

Les deux bénévoles se regardèrent, interdits. De longues secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Valence prit la parole et tendit un napperon au jeune homme.

\- Je m’excuse! C’était vraiment idiot de ma part!

\- Non, c’est moi qui dois m’excuser! répondit-il en acceptant le napperon. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça!

\- Je n’ai pas à vous obliger de me révéler vos secrets.

\- En fait… je crois que je vous dois des explications.

Il fixa son sous-marin, qu’il n’avait toujours pas entamé. Il déglutit, conscient de la portée de ses révélations. Puis, après un moment d’hésitation, il se lança.

\- Vous n’allez pas me croire, mais… Mon véritable nom est Brad Spitfire. Je suis le fils de Rich Spitfire, propriétaire de Spitfire Corporation.

Valence faillit le bombarder de questions, mais le laissa poursuivre son histoire. Étant l’unique héritier des Spitfire, Brad devait suivre la volonté de son père, qui le conditionna aux études en sciences. Or, il y avait un hic.

Brad préféra le ballet.

Malgré toutes les écoles privées qu’il fréquentait, il demeurait dégoûté par les sciences, malgré son talent dans ce domaine. Puis, par un heureux hasard, il tomba sur une annonce d’une prestigieuse école de danse. Sans informer ses parents, il participa aux auditions… et fut admis haut la main.

Son père fulminait.

Il exigea que son fils renonce sur le champ à son rêve d’adolescence. Devant le refus catégorique de son successeur, il imposa un ultimatum : le ballet ou l’avenir tracé d’avance des Spitfire.

Il préféra le ballet.

Le père déshérita immédiatement son renégat de fils. Pour éviter le scandale, il l’obligea également à changer de nom. Brad Spitfire cessa d’exister… et renaquît sous le pseudonyme de Stéphane Pouliot. Pouliot, en hommage à Billy Elliot. Et Stéphane… simplement pour donner un style calligraphique aux autographes.

\- Je regrette pas d’avoir choisi le ballet. Mais… il m’arrive de repenser à ce que mon père m’avait promis. Il me disait qu’un jour, je serais dans l’espace… et que mon nom se retrouverait parmi les héros de l’humanité.

Son regard se tourna vers Valence, les yeux remplis de sincérité.

\- C’est pour ça que je voulais connaître votre expérience sur le Romano Fafard. Vous avez dû parcourir tant de chemin pour arriver jusque-là.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Pour commencer, elle était furieuse. De quelle manière un père pouvait-il obliger un enfant à suivre une voie qui ne l’intéressait pas? Et comment osait-il le forcer à renoncer à sa passion pour la danse? Puis, elle devait se l’avouer, elle se sentait flattée par les propos du danseur de ballet. Mais ce n’était pas son ego dont elle devait se préoccuper. S’il désirait en savoir plus sur le Romano Fafard et l’espace, elle était ravie, pour une rare fois, de partager son vécu. Son voyage vers le Romano Fafard. La visite du vaisseau. La procédure de sélection des candidats. Mais aussi la raison pour laquelle ces candidats devaient partir.

\- Vue d’en haut, la Terre est dans un état épouvantable. Les glaciers ont presque disparu… Les régions désertiques continuent d’étendre leur emprise… Mais il y a des choses qu’on ne remarque pas. Il y a tous ces gens, qui croient en la mission…

Instinctivement, Valence leva sa tête vers le ciel, puis regarda à nouveau son partenaire.

\- Et il y a des gens comme vous, qui apaisez la souffrance des autres. Pas de la façon que souhaitait votre père, mais à votre façon. En dansant. En faisant oublier la chaleur et la sécheresse.

Un tendre sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez failli avoir le poste. Dommage pour eux.

Il tendit son sous-marin à Valence.

\- Je vous le donne.

\- Quoi? Mais c’est votre sandwich!

\- J’insiste! Pour vous remercier de m’avoir écouté!

La psychologue refusa, mais opta pour un compromis en divisant le sous-marin en deux. Son repas fut léger, mais, pour la première fois depuis des mois, son cœur s’était apaisé. Bien qu’elle n’ait toujours pas d’emploi, elle venait de trouver une personne qui saisissait le véritable poids de la mission. Il n’y avait rien de glorieux dans cette quête spatiale. Seulement des sacrifices.

Elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés, à savourer cette nouvelle quiétude. Malheureusement, il fallait retourner à la collecte de dons avant qu’Alpin signale leur absence à la police.

Au moment de se lever de leur banc, elle l’interpella.

\- Stéph– Je peux vous appeler Stéphane?

\- Oui?

\- Ça vous dirait de prendre un café en fin de journée?

Valence se tortura mentalement d’avoir osé une telle invitation. De quoi avait-elle l’air? Elle n’était qu’une étrangère qui l’avait attaqué à coup de sandwich! Pensait-il qu’elle s’intéressait soudainement à lui après son histoire larmoyante?

Stéphane lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi pas?


End file.
